Love in the darkness
by AndrewHatake
Summary: "Kakashi se entera de una verdad que cambiará de rumbo no sólo su vida, sino también la de muchas personas, incluyendo, como no, a una hermosa chica de cabellos rosa y ojos verde jade. ¿Crees que lo que sabes es la verdad? ¿Crees que tu villa es verdaderamente honesta contigo? KakaSaku"
1. Lies

Bueno este es mi primer fic espero que les guste!

Aclaraciones: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Kishimoto-san y compañía, lo único mío es la historia.

Como se darán cuenta mi fic tendrá muchas cosas diferentes a la realidad del manga y el anime... Me gusta un poco lo diferente y espero que a ustedes les agrade.

Las lineas del tiempo a manejar en el fic son las siguientes:

Kakashi en el comienzo tiene d años (es la edad que promediará la gran mayoría de sus recuerdos, de no ser así lo especificare en el comienzo) pero, la edad con la que lo manejare en el fic real será de 24 años.

Para Hinata la edad es de 18 años, ya por cosas del clan ella como la futura cabeza debió de regir un entrenamiento en casa y después ya de eso entro a la academia. En el fic los demás son menores que ella en un promedio de 2 años, teniendo así la misma edad de Neji únicamente.

Minato y Kushina aparecerán en la gran parte de los recuerdos de Kakashi, ya que después de lo de Sakumo ellos le cuidarán.

Bien supongo que es todo, si me he llegado a omitir algo no duden en preguntar.

Sin mas que decir comencemos pues de una vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-AH.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaba lentamente por donde pasaba dejaba unas marcas y pequeños charcos rojizos, si era su sangre. El un chico de 5 años caminando con lagrimas en sus ojos y dejando sangre a su paso, sangre que no le pertenecía a el, era de alguien mas. El niño era de estatura promedio concorde a su edad, cabellos plata que caían por sobre sus ojos, ojos color gris casi sin vida, anteriormente sus ojos desbordaban alegría y ayudaba a todo mundo con sus deberes, vestía una polera color blanca con una enorme mancha de sangre y un pantalón color negro.

―Padre...―sollozó y talló sus ojos, siguió caminando hasta que tropezó y calló cortando así, su pierna, en una herida no tan buena para un niño que se encuentra solo en un bosque―Padre...―toco su cara y cerro sus ojos-¡Nooo!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que decenas de pájaros saliesen de sus escondites.

Su mirada quedo perdida en el suelo y sus orbes color gris se notaban sin vida, era como ver a los ojos de alguien muerto, así de inexpresiva estaba su mirada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cerca del lugar una joven pareja de ninjas brincaban de árbol en árbol, regresaban de su misión, la cual había sido cumplida con éxito, la misión a la que habían ido el Colmillo Blanco y sus compañeros siempre fue una trampa, solo debían informarle al hokage y todo estaría bien.

―Kushina... ¿Estas mejor?―cuestiono un chico de cabellos rubios y vestimenta jounin, su mirada denotaba preocupación por su compañera.

―Si Minato, ya mucho mejor―la mujer de cabellos rojos sonrió y miro al frente―Quiero llegar a hablar con Sakumo-san.

―Si, eso seria lo me...―sus palabras cesaron al escuchar un crujido a unos 80 metros de lejanía―¡Kushina!

―Bien...―se detuvo y miró el área posible a sus ojos-No hay nadie―susurró.

―Bien, será mejor que estemos prevenidos y seamos cautelosos―miro a todos lados―Bueno vamos a Ko...―un grito cerca lo interrumpió―¡Kushina!―ambos corrieron a donde provenía el grito y ahí lo vieron, al niño de cabellos plata―Kakashi...―Minato corrió a donde estaba kakashi y se sentó junto a el―¿Estas bien?―miro su ropa llena de sangre y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

―Padre―los ojos de Kakashi estaban llenos de lagrimas y todo su cuerpo temblaba.

―Kakashi todo estará bien...―Kushina tomo en brazos al niño de cabellos plata y limpio la sangre del rostro del pequeño Kakashi―Iras con nosotros a casa―beso la mejilla enmascarada del Hatake.

―Padre―cubrió sus ojos―Esta en el dojo...―susurró y tallo sus ojos―Padre, padre me presto sus ojos―murmuró y se quedó dormido.

―¿Qué?―susurró Minato―El lo hizo.

―Pero... ¡Eso es peligroso, no puede ser posible!―exclamó Kushina.

―Buscaba protegerlo―comentó el Namikaze―A cualquier precio, Kakashi siempre fue su debilidad...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De eso habían pasado unos años, el había dejado de ser aquel niño que tenia un brillo especial en sus ojos, ahora el era diferente, era un verdadero prodigio. Era nombrado como Sharingan no Kakashi. Era el más temido en toda la aldea y varías naciones más, muchos mencionaban su nombre y se podrían sentir escalofríos, él era alguien impredecible e impresionante.

―Vaya... Que problemático―tallo sus ojos y recordó su ultima misión, mas bien la platica que se llevó a cabo entre el sannin de voz rasposa y él.

La aldea no es tan buena como crees... Si quieres saber mas ven en dos días, habrá luna llena entonces. Te responderé todas tus dudas Kakashi-kun...

―No se si hago bien en ir... ¿Porque no entiendo nada?―soltó al aire y miro al cielo―Quiero saber todo―rascó su nuca y volvió a recordar.

Pero recuerda... Ven solo, no puedes venir con absolutamente nadie... Si quieres tener a alguien a tu lado... Sera mejor que sea Hyūga Hinata.

Hinata-san? Po-porque ella?

Ya lo descubrirás Kakashi-kun. No lo olvides

No lo haré... Orochimaru

―*Tal vez sea una trampa*―comenzó a caminar en dirección a la mansión Hyūga―¿Que ganaría Konoha al mentir?―soltó la pregunta al aire.

Hinata estaba sentada mirando por la ventana, había pasado un tiempo desde que no miraba una luna tan hermosa y pura, una luna que resplandecía de manera sublimé y majestuosa.

Regresaba de una misión, había sido una misión fácil. Había estado triste últimamente y la razón era una muy simple para su familia y la servidumbre que le atendía a diario. Se cumplían 12 años de la muerte de su madre y a la vez su cumpleaños numero 18. La nieve caía sobre Konoha, hacia un frío que podía calar en lo mas profundo de los huesos, pero usualmente en diciembre siempre era así, era como si el viento, el frío y la nieve expresasen lo que ella sentía y no se podía dar el lujo de demostrar, solo por ser la próxima heredera del clan Hyūga.

Esa noche sintió que había llorado todas las lagrimas que existían en su cuerpo y se prometio a si misma el no volver a llorar, luchar por sus sueños y seguir su camino ninja sin importar los cambios que llegara este a tener. Quería ser tan fuerte como su madre lo fue. Pero sobre todo el desarrollar esa técnica prohibida de la que su madre le hizo dueña y única usuaria después de morir.

Una técnica consistente en absorber chackra a través de Taijutsu.

Sintió una brisa entrar por su ventana ocasionando que su vista se posase en ella a la velocidad de un rayo para encontrarse con la mirada vaga de Hatake Kakashi.

―Kakashi-san―la chica sonrío al verle―Ha venido!―exclamó con felicidad.

―No podía faltar a mi promesa―se sonrío bajo la mascara y camino hacia la cama―Hinata-san...―miro a Hinata ponerse de pie y seguido de eso el le alboroto los cabellos―Feliz cumpleaños Hinata...―sonrío y beso la mejilla de la chica de cabellos azulados.

―Gracias Kakashi-san...―se sonrojo levemente al sentir los enmascarados labios de Kakashi sobre sus mejillas―Pensé que ya no vendría.

―La misión me dejo un tanto pensativo y cuando me di cuenta de la hora...―puso un mechón de cabello de Hinata tras su oreja―Vine lo mas rápido que puede―soltó a Hinata y sonrió.

―Kakashi-san, que es lo que quieres intentar?―Hinata cuestiono con su voz relajada.

―Iremos a una ultra secreta...―miro a Hinata y luego cerro su ojo visible―Se nos dará una información que nadie puede saber―susurró casi inaudible.

―Por que?―la Hyūga le miró sin entender.

―No tengo la mas mínima idea―soltó al aire y tallo su ojo visible―Hinata... Quiero saber que es lo que paso de verdad... ¿Que es lo que pasa con la Konoha que tanto amo?―le miro a modo de ruego―Ven conmigo Hinata-san si tú no vienes, no sabré jamas la verdad...

―Yo... Yo iré con usted―afirmó la chica de cabellos azulados mientras sonreía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Orochimaru estaba sentado en una de las cuevas a los alrededores de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, había sido poco el tiempo de la charla con Kakashi pero, estaba seguro que le había abierto la curiosidad y la duda al famoso Sharingan No Kakashi.

―Orochimaru... ¿Que tal te ha ido?―cuestionó un chico de cabellos negros el cual, estaba sentado en una gran silla y mantenía una mirada perezosa.

―Pensé que irías a ver como me iba―comento con deje burlón el hombre serpiente mientras miraba a su acompañante.

―Orochimaru sabes que él es importante para nosotros... ¿Cierto?―la voz tranquila de una mujer se escucho en la oscuridad.

―Vaya que lo se...―comento de nuevo Orochimaru―Pero lo lastimáremos un poco cuando sepa la verdad de lo que le ocurrió a Sakumo-san, pero no podemos estar seguros de que aun sabiendo esto el va a ceder y dejara de amar a su perfecta Konoha―suspiró y miró a sus dos acompañantes.

―Kakashi... No será fácil―tallo en la pared un numero 3 y sonrió―Tenemos tres días para que él venga, le daremos 3 días mas para que él elija.

―Eres astuto...―la voz de otro mas se escucho―Un chico como él será difícil―dejó mostrar su figura, un hombre de lentes y cabello plata―Ademas... Orochimaru-sama no solo traerá a Hatake-san

―No?... A quien mas traerá?―la voz del chico de cabellos negros volvió a escucharse.

―Hyūga Hinata―la voz rasposa se Orochimaru se escucho.

―Un Hyūga?―le miró enarcando una ceja―Te haz vuelto loco?!

―No para nada―sonrió el hombre de cabello largo negro―Solo que pensé que no teníamos ningún byakugan en la organización así que investigue y vi que había una verdad oculta para la futura heredera―su voz rasposa se acompaño de una sonrisa―Así que...

―Así que?―la voz de la chica volvió a escucharse, solo que esta vez, invitándole a proceder con su explicación.

―Kakashi-kun le traerá con el... El quiere saber de que se tratan todas dudas que le he metido―sonrió con satisfacción―Pero no puede venir a descubrir nada si ella no lo acompaña.

―¿Te han dicho que eres un maldito?―cuestiono la mujer asomándose un poco a la luz dando a conocer así, unos cabellos color castaño.

―Me lo han dicho muchas veces que ya lo considero un halago―el hombre de ojos color amarillento dorado sonrió y cubrió sus ojos con sus manos―Bien, entonces solo esperaremos a la luna.

―Si―contestaron sus tres acompañantes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura caminaba lentamente mientras miraba el cielo y las lagrimas caían por sus hermosas orbes verde jade, se detuvo y observó los rostros de los Kages con tristeza y se dedico a observar sin mas el cielo, solo ella y la soledad.

―¿Dónde fue donde me perdí a mi misma?―se cuestiono a si misma―¿Por que no puedo volver a ser la niña tonta que no se da cuenta de las cosas?―suspiró y sintió el viento soplar con fuerza―¿Dónde me encuentro?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de llegar a su departamento de aquella fugaz visita a la casa de la Hyūga, se sentó en las escaleras y se dedicó a mirar el suelo, las preguntas seguían en su memoria y las dudas taladraban su cerebro.

Después de llegar a su departamento de aquella fugaz visita a la casa de la Hyūga, se sentó en las escaleras y se dedico a mirar el suelo, las preguntas seguían en su memoria y las dudas taladraban su cerebro.

Después de llegar a su departamento de aquella fugaz visita a la casa de la Hyūga, se sentó en las escaleras y se dedico a mirar el suelo, las preguntas seguían en su memoria y las dudas taladraban su cerebro.

-Ahh...-suspiro y levanto su mirada de tal manera que su vista quedo con la mirada fija en un cuadro de plata sobre un estante pequeño de libros, sonrío y camino al mueble-Minato-sensei... Kushina-san...-paso sus dedos por los rostros de ellos y sonrío-Aun se le olvidara sacar la ropa de la secadora...?-se pregunto y río al recordar el porque de la diminuta ropa que llevaba el hombre de cabellos rubios y su risa se hizo un poco mas fuerte al ver las ropas que el llevaba.

/Flash/back/

Kushina estaba sentada en un sofá de color negros leyendo con detenimiento un libro sobre métodos de cocina y arte culinario, sus ojos demostraban que la lectura era bastante entretenida.

―Kushina-san... La comida esta lista―un pequeño Kakashi salió de la cocina con un delantal de color amarillo y un cucharón en la mano―Kushina-san?―se acerco a la mujer y toco su hombro.

―Kya! Que mono quiero comerte!―gritó y jaló a Kakashi al sofá con el y lo aprisionó en sus brazos.

―K-kushina-san...―Kakashi se sonrojo debajo de la mascara―La comida... Se en-enfriara.

―¡Ah eres tan lindo!―sonrió y alborotó el cabello de Kakashi―Al fin te haz puesto el delantal! Con tu hermosa ropita pequeña y tus cabellitos―jalo las hebras plateadas de Kakashi.

―Auu ¡Kushina-san!―se liberó de los brazos de la mujer lo mas rápido posible y se alejo de ella.

―¡Te llevare a mi casa y te pondré lindos vestidos!―se levanto y se acerco a Kakashi.

―¡No!-Kakashi empezó a correr por toda la casa con Kushina pisándole los talones―¡Alejese Kushina-san!-gritó Kakashi con un tono de voz que delataba que se divertía―Además esta es su casa―Kakashi siguió corriendo pero en su camino se interpuso una cadena haciendo que cayera.

―¡Te tengo!-exclamó victoriosa Kushina y sacando de quién sabe dónde un vestido azul.

―¡Es trampa!―gritó Kakashi tratando de liberarse pero fue demasiado tarde.

―Falso―Kushina estaba sobré el y le desvistió y vistió a la velocidad de la luz―¡Ahh te vez divino!―la mujer sonrió toda emocionada.

Justo en el momento que Kushina se puso de pie, la puerta de la sala se abrió y se dejo ver Minato con la ropa un tanto pequeña, miró nervioso a Kushina y río un poco al ver a Kakashi dentro del vestido.

―Jejeje―Minato rió al mirar a Kakashi―Que chica tan hermosa...

―Al menos yo me veo hermoso pero no ridículo―el Hatake rió y miró con detenimiento la vestimenta de Minato, acto seguido los tres estallaron en risas.

/End/flash/back/

―Mm―sonrío y dejó la fotografía en su lugar―Kushina-san... Extraño cuando hacías eso―sonrío con nostalgia y miro por la ventana―¿Por qué siento esto? ―posó su mano sobre su chaleco jounin y cerro los ojos―¿De que verdad habla Orochimaru?

Su vista se clavo en los rostros de los Hokages de la villa, su mirada se detuvo justo en el cuarto rostro, su mirada permaneció ahí hasta que una mata de cabellos rosados se infiltró en su campo de visión, saber quien era la dueña de aquel cabello no fue difícil, sabía quién era, la conocía bien, Haruno Sakura, se sentó en la boca del rostro en piedra del Cuarto Hokage.

―Mmm...―su vista permaneció en el mismo lugar tratando de ignorar la presencia de la chica en su campo de visión.

Resopló con cansancio y abrió la ventana para dejar que un poco de aire entrará a su hogar, por llamarle así de algún modo. Pensó en ir a hablar con su alumna y ver si podría ayudarle, pero rechazó la idea en un segundo, no sería de mucha ayuda si el no tenía resueltos sus propios problemas.

―Ve a casa pronto, Sakura...-susurró y caminó rumbo a las escaleras―Oh pillaras un resfriado―sonrió de medio lado debajo de su mascara y subió las escaleras a paso lento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola de nuevo :)

¿Que les ha parecido el primer capítulo?

Espero que les haya gustado así como a mi, cualquier comentario y/o sugerencia será bien recibida, a menos de que sean insultos, claro esta :)

Bueno ¿les gusto? ¿Poquito, mas o menos, mas que mas o menos? XD jeje ¿Merezco algún review?

Bueno los espero (si ustedes así lo deciden) en el próximo capítulo (esperemos que sea así :3 ).

Creo que ya es todo :) ... Pasa una linda mañana, tarde, noche, madrugada :3

Se que deseas leer el próximo capitulo... Lo deseas, lo puedo ver en tus ojos, si, si soy lo que piensas... Puedo leer tu mente, veo tu futuro ;) xD ok no :(

Solo te digo que... Ammm... Tienes dos ojos, manos, dedos en las manos, una nariz, dientes, lengua, un cuerpo, sabes leer, piensas que estoy loco, te gusta el anime, estas leyendo esto, me quieres besar xD ok eso no Dx ... Te preguntas el porque Sakura salió poco, quisieras que en lugar de a Hinata él hubiera besado tú mejilla ;) yo también xD

Bueno eso es todo por parte de mi xD

Siento si digo incoherencias pero me muero de sueño

(-.-)ZZzz lo peor de tener sueño es que... No puedo dormir porque estoy en el trabajo xD

Bueno bueno, me largo... Gracias por leer :)

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, solo si ustedes quieren :)

Siguiente capitulo...

"The dream"

AndrewHatake


	2. El sueño

Chapter 2. "The dream"

Pues aquí el capitulo 2

Aclaraciones... Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, estos son de la autoría de Kishimoto-san.

Jojo me disculpo por que este párrafo se repitió 3 veces Dx

"Después de llegar a su departamento de aquella fugaz visita a la casa de la Hyūga, se sentó en las escaleras y se dedico a mirar el suelo, las preguntas seguían en su memoria y las dudas taladraban su cerebro".

Les pido me disculpen por eso.

Una cosa más de la generación de Naruto tendrán 18 SOLAMENTE Neji, Hinta y Sakura.

* * *

Las mantas estaban esparcidas en el suelo, su cuerpo era cubierto por una pijama a conjunto de pantalón y blusa de tono rosa con detalles plateados. Se movía de un lado a otro y gotas de sudor se esparcían por toda su frente y cuello.

En su sueño estaba corriendo de manera rápida, era seguida por un hombre de cabellos plateados y por una mujer de cabellos negro-azulado, la seguían y aunque ella les diera ataques mortales ellos simplemente los esquivaban y seguían persiguiéndole.

―No huyas niña―la voz calmada del hombre se escuchó―No te haremos daño.

―Vosotros dos ¿quiénes son?―preguntó temerosa la chica de cabellos rosa chicle.

―Eso no importa―comentó dulcemente la mujer de unos hermosos ojos perlados―Somos unos ninja de Konoha... Bueno cuando estábamos vivos lo fuimos―la mujer sonrió.

―¿E-Estáis muertos...?―los ojos de la chica querían salirse de sus cuencas, y luego pensó que tal vez el hablar de mas con su inner le estaba afectando.

―Así es muchachita―contestó el hombre mientras se sentaba en un piedra frente a una hoguera―¿Seguirás huyendo?―cuestionó en un todo serió.

―Etto... ¡No señor!―sonrió tontamente y se mantuvo alejada de los dos fantasmas de su sueño.

―Bien, ya me estaba cansando―comentó curvando sus ojos a modo de sonrisa, haciendo que la chica recordará a su maestro quien sonreía de esa manera.

―Bien, sabemos que tu sabes algo sobre nosotros y la villa―el comentario salió de la boca de la mujer de ojos perla―¿Cierto?

―Mmm... Ummm... Para empezar ¿quiénes son?―cuestionó la de ojos jade.

―Yo soy Sakumo... Fui conocido como el Colmillo Blanco de Konoha―el hombre miró a la mujer para que esta se presentará.

―Yo soy Yugito... La perla de Konoha―la mujer se presentó de manera sencilla.

―¡¿Ustedes?!―se dio de nalgas contra el suelo y se les quedo mirando.

―Vaya... Parece que si sabe algo―mencionó Sakumo―Sigue a mi hijo, saldrá de la aldea en 3 días... Irá bajo la luz de la luna.

―¿Su hijo?―cuestionó la Haruno.

―Debe de ser alrededor de 6 años más grande que tú―el hombre sonrió y se puso de pie―No partirá solo―se giró sobre sus propios talones y hizo una señal a modo de despedida―Irá con una chica de tu edad―dicho esto el hombre desapareció del lugar.

―Cuando despiertes... Te sentirás mareada―la mujer tocó la frente de Sakura―Y levanta las mantas del suelo.

Sakura cerro sus ojos al contacto con los dedos de la mujer y al abrirlos notó qué ya no estaba en ese lugar. Pasó sus manos por su rostro y limpió el sudor de su frente lentamente y observó que no había mantas en la cama.

―Vaya, esto ha sido extraño―murmuró y cerro los ojos―¡Pero que sueño tan loco!―se quejó y bostezo―Que sueño...―cerro sus ojos y sintió un mareo demasiado fuerte―¡¿Pero que?!―volteó al suelo y miro las mantas regadas en el suelo―No fue solo un sueño...―susurró y sus ojos se abrieron de más.

* * *

Kakashi estaba sentado en su cama mientras miraba al techo, habia intentado dormir toda la noche sin suerte, le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar y su mente no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto.

―Maldita sea―cubrió su rostro con la almohada y suspiró cansadamente―¿Qué haré? Ya no se que pensar...―se puso de pie y con agilidad se colocó el calzado―Necesito pensar―caminó con lentitud a la ventana, la abrió y salió con sigilo.

Se dispuso a caminar rumbo a la roca de los caídos, las manos dentro de los bolsillos y su respiración pausada. Aunque parecía estar concentrado en el camino, no era así, su mente seguía concentrada en buscar razones para no tener misiones en el periodo de tiempo en el que debería de ir a la reunión con Orochimaru.

Suspiró por enésima vez y siguió caminando a paso lento.

―¿Kakashi?―una voz a sus espaldas lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

―¿Mmm?―se giró lentamente y aprecio a su acompañante―Hola Sakura...

―¿Acaba de volver de una misión?―la chica sonrió y miró al de cabellos plata.

―Hace unas horas... ¿Qué acaso me veo tan mal?―cuestionó con un humor mientras enarcaba su ojo a modo de sonrisa.

―No―la chica rió por el comentario de su mentor―Es solo que verlo afuera se me hizo extraño―susurró casa para si misma.

―¡Te escuché!―el Hatake fingió estar ofendido―Suelo salir a pensar cuando no hay nadie, es un buen momento para estar solo y coger un poco de aire.

―Oh, creo que lo dejare para que siga gozando de esa relajación―dio una pequeña reverencia y comenzó a caminar.

―Oye Sakura―el hombre cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho―Me ofende que des por dado el hecho de que hoy no quisiera un poco de compañía―se hizo el ofendido de nueva cuenta.

―Es que... Yo pensé qué―la chica se ruborizó por el comentario de su maestro―Perdoné.

―Tal vez si hubiera sido alguien mas le habría dejado ir pero...―su voz era sensual sin que el quisiera que saliera en ese tono, cosa que a Sakura le impresionó. ¡Sú maestro parecía estarle coqueteando!―Tú podrías ser la mejor compañía que pude encontrar.

―Ah... Sensei―la chica estaba mas que ruborizada cosa que el Hatake clasificó como "Lindo".

―¿Vendrás conmigo o tendré qué cargarte?―cuestionó acercándose a Sakura.

―Va-vamos―tartamudeó y luego sintió una mano sobre su mejilla.

―¿Estás enferma?―cuestiono fingiendo no saber que el era el causante del sonrojo que adornaba las mejillas de Sakura―¿Quieres qué te cuide o te lleve a una farmacia?―preguntó de nuevo.

―No... Es solo... El calor―la chica se esforzó por dejar de sonrojarse―Vamos.

―Bien―el de cabellos planteados sonrió y comenzó a caminar junto a Sakura a paso lento.

* * *

Shizune cargando a Tonton en sus brazos, Tsunade bebiendo un trago de sake mientras llena unos documentos, Jiraiya tirado en el suelo con sangre en los labios y en la nariz, una ventana rota, muchos documentos apilados en el suelo para ser llenados y un rubio hiperactivo cabeza hueca dormido frente al escritorio de la quinta.

Así se encontraba la sagrada oficina de la Hokage de la aldea oculta entre las hojas en ese momento.

―¡Shizune más sake!―gruñó la rubia de ojos marrón―Maldito mocoso que me hizo pensar que ser la Hokage sería divertido, maldito Jiraiya que pensó que yo estaba mas capacitada que el para este trabajo―murmuraba entre dientes la mujer de voluptuosos senos―Pero ya verán, ¡los tendré atascados de trabajo lo que les reste de vida a ese par de idiotas!

―Tsunade-sama... ¿Podríamos irnos a descansar ya?―cuestionó la mujer que sostenía a Tonton en una mano y en la otra una botella de sake―Son las 4 de la madrugada y hay que levantarnos a las 7 de la mañana para partir a la reunión con el feudal de la nación de la Rosa.

―¡Nadie se va hasta que esos vagos despierten!―grito la mujer hecha una fiera.

―Si ese es el motivo―Shizune sonrió con malicia y camino frente a Naruto―Que lastima que Naruto y Jiraiya duerman... Escuché qué en el Ichiraku no ramen hay un especial de ramen de cerdo gratis y sí son la entrada numero 1 al amanecer les darán entradas gratis para los baños termales mixtos―al instante ambos hombres se levantaron del suelo y sacudieron sus ropas.

―¡Al Ichiraku no ramen!―gritaron ambos al unísono.

―¡Ninguno de los dos se va sin antes terminar estos documentos!―la quinta demando al instante.

―Pero abuela Tsunade...

―¡Pero nada!―gritó la mujer antes de que el rubio se excusará―Nosotros nos iremos―se levantó de la silla y suspiró pesadamente―Ah, y si se les ocurre escapar―un aura maligno desprendió de la mujer asustando a ambos shinobis que pararon a dar detras de Shizune―¡Me encargare de torturarlos yo misma! ¿Entendieron?―cuestionó mirándoles mortalmente.

―¡S-si!―dijeron al unísono de nuevo.

―¡Bien, estupendo!―Tsunade sonrió y camino a la puerta como si nada―Al salir cierren la puerta―salió de la habitación seguida de su aprendiz.

―La abuela Tsunade me da mas miedo que Sakura-chan―el rubio comenzó a leer un documento.

―Tiene un carácter de los mil demonios pero puede ser tan adorable como la misma Hinata―rascó su nuca y cerro los ojos preparándose así para dormir de nuevo.

―¡Sabio pervertido!―bufó Naruto―¡Arriba, ayúdeme con esto Dattebayo!

* * *

Sakura estaba sentada sobre el pasto mirando las estrellas, a su lado Kakashi contemplando al igual que Sakura las estrellas.

―Oye Sakura―el hombre dejo de ver el cielo estrellado y sus ojos se posaron sobré la chica―Tienes unas ojeras peores a las de Shikamaru la vez que enfermo por la culpa de Ino y Naruto―el Hatake se movió un poco para quedar frente a la chica que lo miraba con atención―Por la noche te vi desde mi ventana―susurró y miró los ojos de la chica―Estabas sentada justo donde estas ahora, parecías estar muy pensativa.

―Para haberme visto desde su casa tuvo una muy buena visión Kakashi sensei―la chica sonrió y miró a Kakashi de manera acusadora―¿Seguro qué fue desde su ventana?

―¡Me ofendes Sakura!―fingió molestia mas luego rió un poco―Tengo muy buena vista Sakura, no olvides que soy conocido como el Ninja Copia―el hombre pico la costilla derecha de Sakura―Además... No sabes ni donde vivo―ante dicho comentario la chica se sonrojo y se sintió apenada―¿O me dirás que si?

―Yo, sensei...―su sonrojo aumento más.

―¿Vez esa casa qué esta exactamente a 28 metros al frente de aquí?―cuestionó señalando el lugar―Ahí vivo yo y tiene una hermosa vista, un día de estos te invitare a beber un cafe y a comer algo―el chico sonrió―¿Por qué estabas tan triste Sakura-chan?

―Es que descubrí algo que me entristeció mucho, algo que nadie, absolutamente nadie espera ni desea escuchar jamas―la chica miró al suelo.

―Ya veo―el hombre tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y sonrió―Yo... Alguien me comentó algo que me cuesta asimilar y que deseo descubrir por completo―acarició levemente las mejillas de Sakura y sonrió.

―Tú también tienes ojeras...―Sakura paso su dedo por el único ojo al descubierto del Hatake―Sensei

―Es porque no he podido dormir―Kakashi sonrió y observó a la chica alejar su mano―La misión fue un tanto pesada y estoy pensando en lo que me han dicho.

―Kakashi sensei―la chica sonrió y se puso de pie.

―¿Qué pasa?―la miró extrañado.

―¿Dijiste que me invitarías un día a tu casa a tomar un cafe y comer algo no?―Kakashi sonrió al notar por donde iba el asunto―Pero, ¿sabes cocinar?

―¿Dudas de mis habilidades culinarias?―el Hatake se puso de pie y hizo una negación con la cabeza―Te demostrare que soy un excelente cocinero―¡El que llegue al final... Lava los platos!

Dicho eso ambos comenzaron una competencia a la casa de Kakashi.

* * *

Orochimaru estaba sentado mirando al cielo y sus manos estaban entrelazadas la una con la otra. Tenia una sonrisa burlona y mordía sus labios.

―No quiero saber lo que te estas imaginando ―escuchó la voz de una mujer a sus espaldas ―Pero la cara que te cargas me dice que no es nada lindo.

―Me conoces muy bien Megumi―el hombre se lamió los labios y se giró para tener una mejor vista de la mujer―Tardaste mucho en volver ―sonrió y sus manos se pusieron a los costados de su silla―Ademas no puedes decir que no es nada lindo lo que me imaginaba―la mujer se sentó en las piernas del hombre y acaricio sus labios con los de ella―Estaba pensando en ti...

―¿Eso debería darme miedo o me debería de alegrar?―se acurruco en el pecho del sannin.

―Megumi―le acarició el cabello con suavidad―¿Te haz cansado?―susurró en el oído de la chica―Te mereces un gran descanso...

―No estaba esperando tu permiso para hacerlo―medio gruñó la chica de cabellos rubios.

―Me encantas, ¿lo sabias?―el hombre le dijo sin dejar de acariciar su cabello―Eres una chica muy hermosa...

―Orochimaru―la chica cerro sus ojos y comenzó a dormir.

―Las cosas se pondrán muy interesantes ahora, jamas pensé que la verdad seria tan dulce―cerro sus ojos y continuó acariciando el largo cabello de la chica―Sakumo, tu hijo no es como tú... Tú hijo será un vengador―el hombre de la voz rasposa sonrió―Tú quisiste que la aldea cambiara, pero nunca supiste cómo en realidad era Konoha, esa aldea desde qué se estableció ya era malvada, que desde a partir del Tercero los dos que siguieron no descubrieran toda la verdad de la aldea, fue solo un golpe de suerte―sus ojos amarillentos se abrieron y en ellos se reflejo un sentimiento difícil de explicar―Mis padres murieron por esa maldita aldea... Esa aldea estuvo marcada desde que yo descubrí la verdad, y esta verdad saldrá a la luz para ti mi amigo―sus labios se curvaron en una siniestra sonrisa―Kakashi, tus ojos verán mas aya de lo que en Konoha te permitieron ver... Solo ven a mi.

―Cualquiera que te escuche pensara que eres un acosador sexual homosexual―la mujer que estaba en sus brazos rió por lo bajo y acarició las mejillas del hombre―Eres un hombre bueno, ese hombre te lo va a agradecer, estas salvado a las personas libres del pecado de esa aldea maldita.

―Así es Megumi, la mejor manera en la que mi amigo Kakashi me pueda pagar la verdad que le contare, será que se una a mi―el hombre sonrió y cargo a la mujer hasta la cama que estaba en la oscura habitación.

―Él es inteligente y porque es inteligente, eligiera el buen camino―la mujer sonrío al sentir la suavidad de la cama y luego el peso del hombre de cabellos negros sobre ella―Y el buen camino...

―Es con nosotros... Hatake Kakashi.

* * *

La competencia a la casa del Hatake había sido graciosa, ella lo empujaba para que se retrasara, el usaba chakra para aumentar su velocidad, ella reía y el le acompañaba en la alegría, tal vez Sakura pudo haber ganado la carrera, era buena, lo malo es que era propiedad del Hatake, llena de trampas, de pasadizos. Habían llegado a la par.

―¡Gane!―exclamó la chica de cabellos rosados.

―Eso es una mentira completa―comentó de manera acusadora el Hatake―¡Yo gané!

―¡Falso!―la chica rió al ver que su maestro la miraba con una ceja enarcada.

―Pude haberte dejado ahí, hace 10 metros atrás―le recordó el hombre―Jamas podrías haberme ganado, olvidas que son mis terrenos―el hombre le guiño su único ojo visible.

―Si pero...―la chica no tenia ningún argumento a su favor―¡Es trampa!

―No, no es trampa―el hombre abrió la puerta y encendió la luz―Jamás dije que iba a jugar limpio, mucho menos que había reglas―invitó a pasar a Sakura―Si hay algo fuera de su lugar... Te ruego me disculpes

―En realidad Kakashi sensei, estoy acostumbrada a que los hombres vivan en el desorden y es...―sus labios se detuvieron y su boca formo una "O" perfecta al ver el orden de la casa―Normal...

―¿Esta muy sucio?―el hombre rascó su nuca y rió nerviosamente―Disculpa.

―¿A esto le llama estar sucio?―la Haruno estaba impresionada, su sensei no parecía ser un amante de la limpieza, digo su impuntualidad era conocida y pues, eso no hablaba muy bien, pero eso si que la había sorprendido―¡Jamas había visto la casa de un hombre tan limpia!

―¿Es un halago?―cuestionó el hombre con su divertido tono de voz―De todos nunca pensé que un halago de tu parte me hiciera tan feliz―el hombre cerro la puerta detrás de si y camino a la sala lentamente―Bienvenida a mi humilde morada

―¿Humilde?―la chica rió―Su casa mas parece una mansión, esta perfectamente limpia y esta decorada de una manera acogedora... Apuesto a que es casado―la mujer miró todo con atención, había una foto en uno de los estantes, una mujer de cabellos rojos con un delantal y un vientre abultado.

―Realmente si es una mansión―el hombre camino a la cocina y se puso un delantal amarillo―¿Te apetece algo en especial?―cuestiono desde la cocina.

―¿Una hamburguesa?―soltó tomando el marco de la fotografía y mirando con detenimiento a la mujer, era hermosa, supuso que era la esposa de su sensei, se preguntaba por que jamas la había visto, supuso que seria una Anbu y ademas su sensei no era muy abierto con sus sentimientos.

―¿Segura?―Kakashi encendió la parrilla y coloco una sartén en la misma.

―Si―la chica sonrió y dejo la fotografía en su lugar y fue con su maestro.

―Ah y no Sakura, no soy casado―el hombre saco cada ingrediente y los dejo sobre la barra―Aun soy joven―el hombre rió y giro la carne que estaba en la sartén.

―Sensei... ¿Quién era la mujer del marco que estaba embarazada?―Sakura pensó que tal vez no era su esposa pero tal vez si su pareja.

―Ah, te refieres a Kushina-san―el ojito feliz de Kakashi se curveó y habló con voz tranquila―Ella es la madre de Naruto-kun y la esposa del Cuarto Hokage, mi maestro―comenzó a preparar las hamburguesas.

―Ah, ya veo―la chica sonrió―Siento invadir tu privacidad sensei―la chica reverenció avergonzada.

―No me incómodo en lo absoluto―el hombre miró a Sakura y una palabra cruzo su mente "Adorable"―De hecho, pienso que no sabes mucho de mi, bueno realmente solo mis amigos lo saben―la chica sintió la tristeza invadir su corazón al saberse no amiga del hombre―Solo los mas cercanos Sakura-chan―el hombre alboroto el cabello de Sakura quien lo miró y sonrió―Por eso mismo, hoy te contare sobre mi...

―¡¿De verdad?!―Sakura estaba muy emocionada con la idea de conocer mas de su sensei, su modelo a seguir.

―¡Claro!―el hombre hizo un clon de sombra―Hoy tenemos visita, ¿podrías encargarte por mi?―el clon solo asintió y comenzó a levantar cada cosa―¿Vamos?

―Hai, sensei―la chica siguio a su maestro a la sala y se sentaron uno junto a otro en el sofá.

―Bien...―Kakashi sonrió―Ya que Kushina-san te llamo la atención te hablare un poco sobre esa parte de mi vida―la chica cerro sus ojos y cuando los abrió la hamburguesa de su maestro tenia ya una pequeña mordida.

―¿Por qué usa esa mascara sensei?―la chica cuestiono a la brevedad.

―¡Jaja!―el jounin rió―Porque mis fangirls estarían detrás de mi todo el día―rió de nuevo―Bueno, supongo que en cierto modo fue por miedo... Contestaré lo que quieras saber, pero tu me vas a prometer que no me arrepentiré de contarte.

―No lo hará sensei―la chica mordió su hamburguesa y miró el ojo visible de su maestro.

―Bien―el hombre sonrió y bajo su mascara―El rostro que vez, no es el mío―el hombre rió―Es de alguien mas... No lo conoces, fue miembro de mi equipo cuando niño―mordió su hamburguesa.

―¿Por qué oculta su rostro?―la chica mordió su hamburguesa y miró a su maestro.

―Cuando tenia alrededor de 3 años, mi padre me mantenía consentido, un día después de una misión, él llego a casa llorando, había salido con mi madre pero solo volvió mi padre, mi madre jamas volvió―Sakura escuchaba con atención las palabras del Hatake―Mi padre había vuelto como un hombre patético que ni siquiera supo explicarle a su hijo que su madre no volvería a casa―el hombre lamió sus labios―Una vez, escuché a Jiraiya-sama hablar con Tsunade-sama sobre las personas que se ocultaban detrás de las mascaras eran las que eran fuertes sin importar cada obstáculo que la vida les pusiera en el camino―sonrió y miró a su discípula―Yo quería ser un hombre que fuera fuerte para proteger a quien llegara a amar, defenderlo con uñas y dientes sin importarle la adversidad, así que me encerré en mi habitación y construí mí mascara, tenía que ser perfecta, tanto que no sintiera que le llevaba conmigo―sonriendo el hombre mordió su hamburguesa―Luego aprendí que ellos hablaban de otro tipo de mascara, pero esta mascara me hacia confiar en mi―mordió su hamburguesa y sonrío.

―¿Por qué no se la quito después?―la chica mordió su hamburguesa y le miró de nuevo.

―Pues porque hubo muchos motivos más por los que no pude quitármela―el hombre había terminado su hamburguesa y ahora solo sonreía.

―¿Perdiste a muchos de los que amabas cierto?―la chica sonrió y termino su comida.

―Mmm... Algo así Sakura―el hombre subió su mascara y miró a la chica.

―¡Sensei... Ahora te admiro más!―la chica sonrió con orgullo―Te haz mantenido de pie aun con tantas perdidas... Te admiro sensei

―Sakura―el hombre beso la mejilla de la chica―¿Que mas deseas saber de mi?

* * *

¿Y que tal? ¿Les gusto?

Se que tarde en actualizar pero jeje, había perdido el documento y tuve que volver a escribir, lo siento.

Gracias por sus reviews Ali, Katy Hatake y Ellistriel me alegre mucho. También se les agradece a las perdonas que me colocaron en favoritos y en alerta.

Espero actualizar muy pronto ya que estoy de vacaciones :)

Próximo Capitulo

"Conociendo al sensei, su pasado"

Nos leemos pronto :) dejen reviews esos alegran el día, tal vez si haya algún review me inspire y tal vez actualice más pronto... ¿Mi chantaje funciono? Jeje

Espero que si.

Respondo a cualquier duda :)

Nos leemos

AndrewHatake


	3. Conociendo al sensei, su pasado

**Chapter 3. "Conociendo al sensei, su pasado"**

Aclaraciones. NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. Que mas daría yo por que todos fueran míos TT~TT.

Aclaraciones de la historia. La historia es diferente al canon. Las edades de ciertos personajes han sido cambiadas para que tengan mejor adaptación a la historia.

\=\=\=\=\=\ Inicio y final de los recuerdos

* * *

―¿Lo qué sea?―Sakura pensó en voz alta.

―Pues... Si―Kakashi rascó su nuca―Pero no me preguntes nada acerca del futuro que no tengo la mas mínima idea de que va a pasar―Kakashi se dedico a sonreír―Mucho menos soy brujo.

―¿Sensei... Tienes familia?―Sakura miró a Kakashi con atención.

―Si... Podría decirse que si―comentó mirando por la ventana, sintió que una pregunta por parte de Sakura saldría, conociendo cual era se le adelanto―Yo considero a Asuma un hermano, pero realmente no es mi familia. Verás cuando era pequeño perdí a mi familia, mi madre como ya te lo mencioné ella partió a una misión con mi padre, solo volvió mi padre. Un par años después mi padre fue enviado a una misión, en la cual se encontró con un dilema, seguir el bien de la misión o salvar a sus compañeros―el tono de voz de Kakashi ya no tenía ese toque juguetón, mas bien su voz se apagó un poco―El código de la villa dice que siempre por encima de cualquier cosa siempre se pone por ante todo el bien de la misión. Mi padre decidió abandonar la misión y salvar a sus compañeros―su ojo demostraba a la perfección sus emociones y Sakura podría predecir que debajo de su máscara sus labios no formaban una sonrisa―Al volver a la aldea todos los culparon por fracasar la misión, incluso sus compañeros a los qué salvo de una muerte segura... Su honor quedó manchado, él me llamo al dojo dónde solíamos practicar juntos, él me miró a los ojos y me dijo qué me quedara quieto, que no me moviera, que no gritara y que soportará―Sakura escuchaba atenta el relato que le daba su maestro y compañero de armas, sabía que era algo doloroso y que en ese relato revelaría la muerte de su padre―Me sacó los ojos teniendo la mayor delicadeza para no dañarme, estaba asustado, no miraba nada... Luego permanecí quieto hasta que sentía como mi ojo volvía a su lugar, mire a mi padre y note que él se había quitado su propio ojo para ponérmelo―Sakura cubrió su boca con ambas manos―Intercambió nuestros ojos y me pidió perdón, sacó su Katana de luz blanca... dijo qué tenía que salvar su honor―la voz de Kakashi sonaba tan quebrada, Sakura pensó que en cualquier momento lloraría, más sin embargo él no lo hizo―Se clavó la Katana y lo vi morir.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala dónde se encontraban, Sakura pensaba en que jamas debió haber hecho esa pregunta, se culpaba por haber hecho sentir mal a su maestro, pero no lo sentía del todo, quería saber de él.

Por otra parte Kakashi solo podía recordar todo lo que había narrado, sonrió y miró por la ventana, el jamas había odiado a su padre, sabía que las cosas ocurrían por algo, tal vez no todas las veces le saldrían bien las cosas.

―A pesar de que viví odiando a mi padre por dejarme solo cuando más le necesitaba, a pesar de que por su culpa era un niño sin sentimientos, le perdone gracias a un amigo―Kakashi tenía de vuelta su tono de voz natural y sonreía de manera verdadera―Porque a pesar de que los que rompen las reglas son llamados escoria, aquellos que abandonan a un amigo son peores que la escoria―Kakashi sonrió con orgullo―Comprendí que mi padre fue un verdadero héroe, sin importar lo que los demás dijeran, solo importaba lo que yo pensará de él.

Y si, era verdad, para Kakashi el era un héroe, un padre espectacular, tuvo sus defectos pero ¿Acaso alguien es perfecto? No, nadie es perfecto en este mundo, tal vez los Anbu que ya estaban locos de atar. Por que todo ninja con sueños ilusos, pensaba que eran la perfeccion en la tierra, pero cualquiera que haya estado en la élite mayor de Konoha, sabia que los anbu... ¡los anbu estaban locamente retorcidos!

―Sensei... No hace falta que sigas―la chica estaba mirándole―No quiero que... Qué se sienta obligado.

―No estoy siendo obligado―contestó y sonrió―Para mí, él es el mejor padre que pudo haberme dado esta vida... Sakumo Hatake fue un hombre maravilloso.

―¿T-tú padre se llamaba Sakumo?―el nombre azotó a Sakura, ella no quería atar cabos solo con el nombre, tenía que estar segura.

―Así es, él era un ninja bastante bueno―miró un retrato y sonrío―Él me formo como un ninja, él me ayudo a controlar mi chakra, gracias a él pude graduarme...

―¿A qué edad te graduaste, Kakashi?―Sakura había caído en la curiosidad, ella lo miraba normal.

―A los 5 años, fue a los 5 años de edad―Kakashi contestó con simpleza.

Sakura se quedó sin habla, jamas había escuchado nada parecido, ni siquiera los tres legendarios sannin se habían graduado a esa edad, le resulto muy difícil pasar del asombro. Kakashi al notar que Sakura estaba en las nubes, se decidió a coger un álbum de fotografías debajo de la mesa y sonrió

―Hace tiempo que no las veo―sonrió y abrió el álbum―Ella es mi madre―pasó sus dedos por la cara de la mujer en la fotografía―Su nombre Akemi, él niño que sostiene entre sus brazos mi hermano mayor―sonrió y señaló la foto de abajo―El falleció cuatro días después de que le sacaran esta fotografía―señaló la fotografía de abajo―Él es...

―¡¿E-El colmillo blanco de Konoha?!―los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos ante la impresión, Kakashi solo giró su vista para ver a la chica de cabellos rosados.

―¿Cómo lo sabes Sakura?―Kakashi dirigió su mirada completamente a su antigua estudiante.

―Y-yo... Lo vi en mis sueños―Sakura tomó el álbum y comenzó a pasar las hojas hasta que una en particular le llamo la atención. Estaba Sakumo cargando en su espalda a un Kakashi que estaba profundamente dormido.

―El es Sakumo Hatake―los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par y su mirada se encontró con la de Kakashi, temiendo que el confirmara si sospecha―Mi padre Sakumo, era un hombre muy amable y leal. A pesar de su fama tremenda y su gran poder como ninja, era un hombre muy humilde―Kakashi comenzó a describirlo de la manera mas detallada que podía― Tenía una profunda devoción a su país y un mayor compromiso con sus aliados y sus seres queridos hasta el punto que el pondría su bienestar antes que nada―el de cabellos plata sonrió con orgullo y se dedicó a seguir recordando más de su difunto padre ―Su compromiso fue tan grande que sacrificó la realización de una misión para salvar a sus compañeros de equipo, que le llevó a ser una figura pública de odio y al ridículo, pero él de verdad fue un gran héroe, gracias a el esta villa se llenó de leyendas y se hizo mas temible.

―¡N-No puede ser!―Sakura se puso de pie y agito sus manos con desesperación.

―¿Qué pasa Sakura―el Hatake la miró confundido y extrañado a la vez.

―¿Cuántos años tienes?―soltó la chica de manera inmediata.

―Veinticuatro―contesto poniéndose de pie.

―¿Quién te a acompañara a la misión a la que iras en tres días bajo la luz de la luna?―la mente de Sakura estaba paralizada y su corazón latía mas rápido que en toda su vida.

―¿Quién te ha dicho sobre eso?―Kakashi se acercó a Sakura de manera rápida y la aprisionó contra la pared―¡Contesta!

―Yo... Te he dicho que vi a tu padre en mis sueños―trato de soltarse del agarre de Kakashi, pero este se hacia cada vez mas fuerte.

―¿Cómo?―sus ojos denotaban confusión.

―Ahh... Si me soltara podríamos discutirlo mejor―gimió Sakura mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza.

―Perdona...―Kakashi se disculpó y la soltó para no seguirla lastimando.

―Hace rato que salí a la calle, fue porque intentaba calmarme...―entonces Sakura comenzó a contarle con detalles cada fragmento de su sueño.

* * *

Tsunade miraba el cielo desde el techo de su despacho, estaba pensando en como podría librar de las acciones pasadas a la villa oculta de la hoja, como cambiar el destino de los subordinados que tenia a su cargo, como hacer que las cosas fueran como las demás aldeas y los aldeanos de la misma villa lo pensaban.

―Abuelo... ¿Por qué creaste la aldea de esta manera?―suspiró por enésima vez en el día.

―Tal vez porque es la única manera de mantener la paz—Jiraiya estaba recargado en la ventana—Las aldeas no son como se les deja ver a los civiles ni a las otras aldeas, no es de esa manera en la que una villa oculta y el poder de un país se hacen temibles.

—Yo no estoy de acuerdo con esa manera de hacer temible a una villa—Tsunade se sentó y suspiró de manera pesada—Hay otras maneras de...

—No Tsunade, no las hay—la interrumpió de manera lenta—De esta manera es de la única en que la villa podrá salir adelante, yo trate de cambiar esto cuando el viejo Sarutobi aún estaba con vida—el hombre de los sapos caminó a donde Tsunade—Ni tú, ni yo ni nadie puede hacer algo respecto... Solo no podemos hacer nada, es una verdadera pena.

—Pero...

—No hay pero que valga Tsunade, nadie va a cambiar esto—el hombre miro a su compañera—Las guerras y los ataques que hubo en los cargos de los anteriores Hokages... Quieras o no bajo tu cargo también va a ocurrir—el hombre suspiró—Lo único que nos queda es prepararnos porque la tormenta apenas comienza, el equipo siete esta maldito, Danzō, Orochimaru, Sakumo, Sasuke.

—Así que—eso era todo lo que se podía hacer.

—Solo hay afrontarlo, estos temas no son para hablarlos con libertad cualquiera podría hablar de mas y ocurriría una desgracia—el chico de cabello blanco sacó una botella de Sake—Vamos, ¿un vaso?

—Que sea mejor la botella—el hombre le dio la botella—Lo peor que podría pasar es que el mar de secretos que carga la aldea salga a la luz ¿no?

—Si, lo mejor es que nada salga a la luz, esta aldea a engañado a muchos y no sabemos de lo que son capaces.

* * *

—Esto suena muy irreal—Kakashi daba vueltas con irritación—¿Por qué se presentó contigo y no conmigo?

—Es... Es un sueño—Sakura estaba impaciente—Yo, quiero cumplir lo que tu padre...

—No, tú no vas a ningún lado—la voz de Kakashi ya no era la misma—Este problema no es de tu incumbencia.

—Tienes problemas drásticos de humor ¿te lo han dicho?—Sakura se levanto enojada.

—Eres la menos indicada para decirme sobre los cambios de humor—el Kakashi hablador se había esfumado—Y lo sabes.

—Yo pensé que te interesaba un poco...

—Eres mi alumna es el deber de todo maestro preocuparse por sus estudiantes—contestó secamente—Esta misión no es por el bien de la aldea, esto es personal.

—Pero no puedes salir de esta manera cuando hay una alerta amarilla...

—No me digas como actuar, sigo siendo tu maestro y tú me debes de obedecer, si es que me admiras como me dijiste hace rato vas a quedarte aquí y no le dirás a nadie de mi partida, esto es personal y si me bien esta alerta amarilla se acabara porque liquidare los problemas desde el fondo.

—Pero...

—Nada de peros, mejor vete a tu casa si te ven salir de aquí se presentaran los rumores y no me apetece calmarlos.

—¡Ah faltaba mas ya no hay caballeros!—gritó y se fue cabreada a mas no poder.

—Así es mejor...—hizo sellos de manos e invocó a Pakkun—Necesito que vayas a con Hinata y le digas que nos vemos a medio día en el lago.

—Entendido—dijo el pug y luego desapareció.

—Esto se va a tornar problemático.

Y al decir esa palabra su me te recordó uno de esos momentos con su sensei y Kushina. Momentos que eran su mas grande tesoro.

=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\

Un Kakashi de 6 años caminaba con lentitud por los pasillos de la casa de su sensei. Las manos dentro de los bolsillos, ambos ojos cerrados, el cabello cayendo por su rostro.

—Kakashi ¿qué haces despierto a esta hora?—preguntó Minato bostezando.

—No podía dormir... ¿Kushina-san podría dejar de dormir conmigo? Me estruja como si fuera un muñequito de peluche—Kakashi se recargó en la pared—Con ella junto a mi no puedo tener privacidad, lo mejor será que me vaya.

—Tú no puedes mantenerte solo—Minato miró a Kakashi.

—Ya soy chunnin y me pagan por las misiones, puedo mantenerme solo... Un departamento con lo simple lo puedo pagar, ademas sabes que no gasto en tonteras.

—Mira, si te quedas convenzo a Kushina de que...

—No quiero que siga abrazándome como si fuera un cachorrito... El afecto entre los shinobis no debería de existir.

—Vamos, vamos Kakashi es que ella te quiere como a su hermanito menor dice que eres lindo y...

—Solo que no me abrase, es difícil dormir si me abrasa tan fuerte... Hasta podría morir—se giro y caminó a la habitación de donde había salido.

—Sabes... Adoptarte no suena mal, eres un niño muy bueno y te das a querer—Minato cargo a Kakashi y le beso la frente.

—¡No! ¡Detente!—luego el chico comenzó a reír al ser atacado por las manos del Jounin y se envolvió en un mar de cosquillas—¡De-deténte!

Luego la puerta de la habitación a la que el Hatake estaba por entrar se abrió y salió la mujer de cabellos rojos con un aura negra y maligna a sus espaldas, su cabello desafiaba a la gravedad y se movía descontrolado.

—Ustedes... ¡Comiencen a correr!—vociferó Kushina.

—Que problemático—murmuro Kakashi.

—Será mejor que corramos—y así ambos comenzaron a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello, aunque en realidad si era así.

=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\

—Ojalá que ustedes estuvieran conmigo... Seguro no estaría en este dilema.

/3 días después/

Kakashi saltaba de techo en techo con tranquilidad, sus cabeza era una maraña pensamientos. Ya no aguantaba la presión que le había sometido la Hokage para saber porque no aceptaba las misiones que no durasen menos de un día.

—¿Lista?—preguntó al ver a Hinata con su vestimenta Chunnin.

—Vámonos—dicho eso ambos caminaron a las puertas de la aldea.

—¿Qué es Konoha... Qué?

* * *

Jeje perdón por la demora pero estoy enfermo y no tenia inspiración. El próximo capitulo lo tendré en máximo 2 semanas.

Gracias a los reviews

Sasu Love For Ever. Siento la demora y me alegra que te guste ^^

Ellistriel. La escena de Kakashi y Sakura, lo se pero es que tenia que haber mas cambio en su personalidad y si lo ponía serio, serio no se daría gran cambio. La actitud que tenia era solo momentáneo no es la actitud que va a tener siempre de hecho es solo de ese capitulo. La verdad si tiene que ver mucho la edad que tienen ya que son mas cercanos, pues no es mucha la diferencia entre la edad de los demás y Sakura es de 2 años y 1 1/2 años.

Respecto a Orochimaru te sorprenderás bastante creo yo, tal vez hasta te termine agradando. Me alegra que mi otro fic te haya inspirado ^^ se que debe de ser genial!

KakaSakuLider. Bien las opiniones buenas y malas le sirven a todos, mis ideas en este fic son propiamente mías y realmente aunque se siente feo leer lo que dijiste también me dan ganas de tener mas rápido las actualizaciones. Me gusta cuando las personas hablan de frente porque yo soy muy directo y bueno... No es mi intención ofender pero tú no eres directa y no das la cara a tus palabras. Si no te gusto pudiste haberme dicho lo mismo con tu cuenta activa y no bajo el anonimato. Que estés bien ^^

Nos seguimos leyendo!

Bye bye

Próximo capitulo. "Encuentro, verdad al descubierto"


End file.
